Te odio
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Solo adelanto que es una paring bastante rara y que es SLASH, homofóbicos, a otra parte Thanks nn


**Holaaaaaa! De nuevo Lor Lupin esta aquí, con un paring, por lo que veo, bastante raro, pero no os voy a decir de quién, solo que es slash ( Y ya advierto que no es un Sirius & James porque LOS ODIO! ni un Remus&James porque...PORQUE NO..xD) Bueno, si os digo que es de la época de los merodeadores y que el título os dará alguna pista. Es un one-shoot, más que nada, escrito en un momento de aburrimiento y semi-depresión por mis proximos 16( si, que le voy a hacer, cuando me deprimo, escribo, espero que no sea deprimiente..xD) Nada más, espero que os guste y que dejeis algun review. ¡YA SE QUE TENGO QUE SEGUIR CON ''NO VOLVERÁN''!Pero es solo un one-shoot n-n. Muchos besos.**

**TE ODIO**

Le odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. Lo odiaba por maltratarle, lo odiaba por humillarle y reírse de ello, le odiaba por ser tan endemoniadamente inteligente y popular, pero sobre todo, lo odiaba porque lo tenía cautivo en su corazón. Por mucho que quisiera odiarle con toda la fuerza de su alma, como cada segundo se obligaba a pensar, no era capaz de quitarse esos ojos avellana de la cabeza, ni ese pelo tan negro como el carbón o ese cuerpo que ahora hacía temblar a Lily Evans. No, el nunca pensaría eso¿verdad¿Por qué iba a enamorarse del tío que le puso patas abajo delante de toda la escuela¿Por qué iba a enamorarse de aquel tipo que le salvó de una muerte casi segura, o lo que era peor, de convertirse en licántropo¿eh¿eh?. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Seguramente, se creía el rey del mundo, que todos estaban a sus pies venerándolo…¡Y era verdad! Era la maldita verdad. Ni si quiera él podía odiarlo por sus bromas, porque, incluso algunas le hacían reír, aunque no quisiera. Y no, no creáis que él nunca reía, rumor el cual, seguramente Black había difundido junto a lo de que era un vampiro; no solía hacerlo, pero le era imposible cuando veía aquellas parafernalias que le montaba a Evans para conquistarla y como al segundo, ella solía darle una bofetada o quitarle puntos, no desternillarse. También tenía celos. Le gustaría ser él el que le dijera que era la idea más estúpida que a nadie se le podía ocurrir, y que aún así, le encantaba; pero sabía que nunca sería…

Con esos pensamientos caminaba por ''sus dominios'', las mazmorras, como también las había bautizado Black. Black y su maldita gracias. Siempre con sus bromitas estúpidas que solo a ellos les hacían gracia y con Lupin. Siempre Lupin. Seguramente, si quisiera ganar dinero, se apostaría toda su fortuna a que estaban juntos. Black siempre tan protector, intentado que ni una mosca se intentara a su ''lobito'' si no quería ser espachurrada; por lo menos, sabía su punto débil. Era lo bueno de ser alguien tan solitario, podía centrarse en las personalidades de los demás, analizándoles y ellos estaban tan absortos en sus insignificantes vidas que ni si quiera se daban cuenta de que eran observados. Patéticos. O quizá el patético fuera él que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que espiarlos, no lo tenía muy claro. El tema no era ese, si no que se dirigía hacia ''el exterior'', también llamado Gran Comedor para reponer fuerzas y luego seguir con cualquiera de sus tareas cuando en su camino se cruzaron nada menos que los susodichos merodeadores.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…- se burló Black- parece que el murciélago va a salir a que le de un poco la luz del sol. Vas mejorando Snivellus, la próxima vez, lávate el pelo y a lo mejor incluso pareces humano- Lupin bufó rodando los ojos

-Estoy en la cocina si me necesitáis para algo- murmuró alejándose

-¡Eh, Moony¡No te cabrees!- exclamó Black corriendo detrás de él como un perrito apaleado. Solo le faltaba la cola meneándose. Sonrió; quizá debería empezar a escribir un libro con sus ironías

-¿Tú de que te ríes?- preguntó Potter

-Yo me voy a comer- se despidió Petegrew

-Me reía de lo estúpido que se ve Black siguiendo a Lupin como un perrito faldero. Deberían hacer una novela sobre ellos ''Los canes en celo''. O quizá sería mejor un documental- comentó sarcásticamente. Potter lo miró por encima de la montura de sus gafas.

-¿Sabes, Snivellus? Eso en Gryffindor lo llamamos celos- dijo

-¿Celos de qué?- se mofó- ¿De ti que sales con una sangre sucia?- Potter frunció el ceño levantándole por la túnica y dejándole lentamente sin respiración.

-No vuelvas a llamarle eso a Lily- siseó con tono amenazador

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Potter? Eso es¿no¡UNA MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!- exclamó intentado zafarse de su agarre y solo logrando zarandearse en el aire

-Puede que sus padres no sean magos, pero tiene algo con lo que tú ni siquiera puedes soñar, UN CORAZÓN- y con eso, abrió los puños dejándolo caer. Snape lo miró desde el suelo.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mi¿Te has molestado alguna vez en averiguar sin tengo corazón?- preguntó herido en su orgullo. Potter se quedó a cuadros con la declaración del Slytherin

-¡OH¡PERDONA! Creí que siendo alguien como tú de eso no se gastaba. Quizá si salieras de las mazmorras y hablaras con alguien más que con tus pociones los demás nos interesaríamos por saber como eres- le espetó

-Tú no sabes nada Potter; solo eres un maldito arrogante que se cree el sueño del universo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Tú ganas. Eres el puto amo, todos te respetan, nadie te odia, eres el mejor en todas las materias, desde que llegaste al equipote quidditch, Gryffindor no ha perdido un partido, tienes unos amigos que te quieren y a tus pies a la tía más buena de todo el colegio. ¿No puedes dejar a los parias como yo tranquilos? No todos podemos ser tan perfectos- se intentó levantar con el orgullo herido y apunto de llorar. Lo había reconocido públicamente. Ahora era aún más patético, si era posible. Estarían riéndose de él lo que le quedara de vida, lo cual, esperaba que no fuera mucho. Para su sorpresa, Potter no soltó una risotada, ni le miró por encima del hombro, si no que le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No soy perfecto- dio simplemente

-Por lo menos lo pareces- ya puestos a ser sinceros…

-Mira, Snape, esto te va a sonar raro, pero yo… siempre he… admirado tu sangre fría- Debía ser un sueño. No podía ser que en serio James Potter le estuviera diciendo que lo admiraba

-La verdad es que… tenías razón. Supongo que tengo un poco de envidia de tus amigos; parece que están hechos el uno para el otro y nada puede nublar su maravilloso país multicolor con conejitos y hadas madrinas- de nuevo, lo más imprevisible que se hubiera imaginado pasó. Potter se rió.

-Si, son bastante empalagosos, y Sirius ha llegado a tener celos de MI- exclamó de nuevo prorrumpiendo en risas como si hablara con un amigo de toda su vida

-Oye, Potter…- se aventuró a decir

-¿Sabes? Es difícil intentar ser tu amigo si no paras de hablarme por mi apellido- se quejó. ¿Desde cuando eran amigos? Definitivamente, se había perdido del todo.

-No tenía ni idea de que a ''soy el rey del mundo'' le interesara ser amigo del murciélago de las mazmorras- dijo de nuevo con sarcasmo

-No me lo pongas más difícil, Severus- Vale, definitivamente, era un sueño. Muy bonito, pero un sueño.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- preguntó Severus con ceño fruncido.

-Solo cuando te lo laves- en seguida se arrepintió de sus palabras- lo siento. Es la costumbre.

-Si os interesarais, sabríais también que es por las pociones. Dañan el cuero cabelludo- explicó

-Ahora entiendo la calvicie crónica del profesor- ante aquella broma, no pudo más que sonreír- No sabía que supieras sonreír de verdad.

-Pues ya ves, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de mi, Potter.

-Te repito que es James y me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿El qué?- preguntó desconcertado

-Cuando sonríes- se guardó lo de que al menos parecía menos amargado.

-Potter- el de gafas iba a protestar- James¿qué te has tomado esta mañana?- preguntó con una ceja levantada

-Te lo digo en serio, Severus- dijo sinceramente- nunca te había visto sonreír, y si hubiera sabido que tenías una sonrisa tan bonita, ya habría echo alguna gilipollez para que te rieras- ante eso, solo pudo sonrojarse.

-Emhhhh…-articuló

-Oyes¿te pasa algo? Estas muy rojo- comentó

-¿Por qué haces esto, Potter?- susurró

-¿Por qué hago qué?- preguntó desconcertado

-Esto… ¿Quieres reírte de mi¿Vas a volver a humillarme?

-¿Por qué piensas que haría algo así?- murmuró ofendido

-Bueno, es lo que haces siempre…- le reprochó- comprenderás que es…raro- James sonrió

-También me gusta cuando eres sarcástico; puedes tener puntos muy ingeniosos. Y también lo sincero que puedes llegar a ser- prosiguió diciendo y acercándose un poco más, haciendo que Severus retrocediera.

-¿Qué haces, James?- preguntó cuando ya lo tenía acorralado contra la pared

-¿Tú que crees? Intento besarte- le respondió al oído haciendo que se estremeciera. Esperaba que ese sueño se acabara ya o terminaría emocionándose. Muy despacio, James recorrió el espacio que había del oído a su boca, posando sus labios suavemente. No podía creer que estuviera pasando. ¡JAMES POTTER LO ESTABA BESADO A ÉL¡A EL MURCIÉLAGO! No sabía donde poner las manos ni que hacer con la lengua, tampoco quería que se notara que era su primer beso. ¡MIERDA! Ahora las piernas le cedían lentamente, pero James lo sujetó por la cintura, profundizando el beso y Severus se agarró instintivamente a su cuello. Se sentía tan bien…

-¡JAMES!- gritó entonces alguien, haciendo que se separan bruscamente. Allí estaba Petegrew, como siempre, comiendo alguna empanada. Estaba a una prudente distancia, por lo que podría parecer que estaba amenazando a Severus- Vayámonos ya a clase. El recreo ha acabado hace dos minutos- le explicó.

-No comentes esto con nadie- susurró el de gafas en el oído de Severus antes de desparecer con Petegrew por los corredores.

-Te odio y siempre te odiaré Potter- murmuró Severus antes de irse.

**FIN**

**No me mireis así, tenía que hacer uno para quedarme agusto..xD La verdad es que, en pricipio, todo esto empezó con el ff que os recomiendo mucho ''De la A la Z con Sirius y Remus''; el caso, es que en último capitulo publicado de este, se hacía referencia a un Severus/Regulus y me piqué a hacer uno. Pero antes de empezar a escribirlo, se me ocurrió este. Una pareja bastante extraña, epro si Harry y Severus...¿XQ NO JAMES Y SEVERUS¡¿Eh¿Eh! xD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejesi 1 review aunque solo sea para tirarme tomates y coles de bruselas ( si me dejais elegir, prefiero los 1º..xD) **

**Os ama**

**Lor Lupin, oji-san**


End file.
